


Exception

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Raph, MikeyRelationship: Raph/readerRequest: Raph/Reader story where Mikey and the reader are really best friends and they do everything together. Mikey flirts around and even smacks the reader's butt all in fun and games, but Raph has a big crush on the reader and gets really jealous and even whacks Mikey around and threatens him to stay away from her. but soon finds out that Raph likes her so Mikey decides to help him to confess to her and the reader confess her feelings as well.





	Exception

“hey Angel cheeks.” Mikey greeted you as you walked into the lair.   
“Hey, you little flirt.” You giggle, leaning over the sofa he was sitting on to flick his cheek in a playful way.   
“aw, come on.” Mikey chuckled as you turned to walk away from him.   
“What?” You turned and walk backwards away from him.   
“I thought you’d came here to see me.” He flings his arms over the sofa to turn to fully face you.   
“Aw, you know you’re my favourite.” You giggle with a wink, seeing him smirk at you. that was until you showed him your fingers which were crossed over each other.   
before he could dart at you, you saw Raph was standing at the door to the dojo, so you darted to him. Wrapping your arms around his left on and standing behind him, you felt him tense under your touch but didn’t think anything of it.   
“You’ll protect me, right?” you look up at him, giggling.   
“’course.” He nodded, so when Mikey darted to catch you, Raph stood in his road. When Mikey tried to dart round him, Raph managed to grab him and push him back so hard he stumbled and fell over the top of the sofa, his legs in the air in a very comical way.   
You burst into laughter as you swayed on Raphs arm a little to keep you up.   
“Any that’s why you’re my favourite.” You giggled, seeing his eyes widen slightly and you let go of his arm to show him both your hands, wiggling your fingers to show him you were serious.   
It was true, the two of you were very close. Despite your playful friendship with Mikey, your friendship with Raph was different. The two of you had a really deep connection which Raph prided himself on.   
Raph turned with you and pulled you into the dojo, which was arranged for the two of you to spar today.   
Just was the two of you started to walk away, Mikey managed to scramble to his feet and dart at you, smacking you ass.   
This wasn’t something uncommon. In fact, the two of you did it to each other quite a lot, it was funny and you both kept points. But never had it been done in front of Raph. And for good reason.   
Raph twisted and his hand connected with the side of Mikeys jaw, throwing him up and across the room in slow motion. You recoiled from Raph to cover your mouth.   
“Mikey!” You called out, when he hit the ground and sat up, dazed. Raph strode towards Mikey, towering over him.   
“Don’t ever lay a finger on her again.” Raph threatened in a low voice.   
“Woah, Raph, its just a bit of fun!” Mikey raised his hands defensively. “We do it all the time.”   
“Raph, its fine, honestly.” You ran up, wrapping your arm around his like before. “we’d better go spar before you rip his head off.” You giggled, pulling at his arm.   
Not because you condoned Raph hitting his brother, if fact it was quite common because Mikey knew what buttons to push, but because Raph couldn’t say no to you.   
Mikey sat up, fully, rubbing his jaw.   
Sure, Raph was a hot head, but Mikey couldn’t remember a time he had seen him so angry over such a small thing. Rubbing the side of his face, it slowly dawned on him.   
Its because it was you. Its always you.   
Mikey smirked to himself as he watched Raph and you walking to the dojo, arm in arm.   
\----------------time skip -----------------------  
“Raph!” Mikey called into the dojo.   
“What!” Raph called from inside the room. Mikey walked in to see him punching a bag in the corner.   
“I was wondering how long you’ve been in love with [y/n]?” Mikey said in his sickly sweet voice that he knew he would be using more than once today.   
“What are you talking about?” Raph didn’t even look at Mikey has he spoke, which told Mikey everything he needed to know. If Raph was accused of something he didn’t do or think, he would normally square up to whoever accused him. So not even looking in Mikeys direction said loud and clear.   
“You know, I think she likes you too.” Mikey sang the word ‘too’, making his way further into the room. Raph froze in his spot.   
“What?” He grunted, his heart hammering faster than when he was fighting.   
“Well, she always wants to hang out with you. I call her all the nicknames under the sun and get nothing, but her cheeks go bright red whenever you even mutter her name. hell, she’d do anything for you.” Mikey walked closer to Raph.   
there was a silence between the two brothers as Raph turned to look at him.   
“This better not be a joke.” He growled, making Mikey smile.   
“of course not. I wouldn’t ever do that. Not after earlier.” Mikey rubbed his cheek again with a chuckle.  
“What does it matter to you, anyway?” Raph finally turned to Mikey.   
“I know she’ll be up on the roof tonight at 12. You should go to her, confess your undying love for her and sweep her off her feet.” Mikey threw his hands in the air before falling to his knee in a over the top movement.   
Raph nodded to himself, looking away from Mikey as he thought before his head snapped back.   
“It better not be a joke!” He sounded threatening, but Mikey smiled and shook his head.   
“I promise.” He pressed his hand over his heart before leaving the dojo to find you.   
\----------------time skip ------------------------------  
“Hey, [y/n]!” Mikey grinned widely as he walked into the kitchen where you were getting a drink.   
“Hey Mikey. You okay? Normally I get some sort of pet name. in fact, I didn’t thnk you knew my real name.” You giggled, taking a drink. “Raph didn’t hurt you too much did he?”   
“Nah, not really.” Mikey smiled, rubbing his jaw where he was hit earlier. “Speaking of big red…”   
“What about him?” You said a little too fast, making Mikey grin.   
“well, I head through the grape vine-“ Mikey waved his hand in the air. “that he had a crush on someone.”   
“Oh.” You signed, trying not to sound as heartbroken as you were.   
“BBuutt, I heard someone has a crush on you.” He pointed at you in an almost comical way.   
“WHO? Its better not be you.” You giggled, placing a hand on your hip.   
“No, no, no, not me.” Mikey chuckled. “But I know whoever it is is going to be on the roof tonight at 12!” Mikey announced it like he was a gameshow host announcing a prize.   
“Oh?” You said, sounding very sceptical. “How do I know this isn’t a prank?” You asked.   
“I promise its not. Why does everyone think I cant be serious!” Mikey threw his hands up, remembering back with Raph but quickly moved on before you could question him. “I think that you should go up, because that way you and him can live the rest of your lifes in love!” Mikey said in a sickly sweet voice and, seeing you wince slightly. “Or at least you’ll know who it is.” He offered.   
“Okay, okay. I’ll go, but this better not be a joke.” You threatened, pointing at him and narrowing your eyes.   
“Perfect.” Mikey smiled.   
\--------------------time skip ---------------------  
You stood on the rooftop, your arms wrapped around yourself. You kept to the shadows, trying to keep yourself out of trouble in case something went wrong.   
You really hoped Mikey wasn’t joking.   
It was 5 to 12, and you were early. You wanted to be just to check the area and make sure Mikey wasn’t sulking around somewhere.   
Leaning against the wall, you shuddered a little as another cold breeze blow. It was so cold and you really wished it had been a different night.   
Then you saw something move from the corner of you eye. Your head snapped to see Raph had climbed onto the roof, using the same route you had.   
He looked about for a second but didn’t see you.   
‘Why was he here?’ You thought, before it slowly dawned on you.   
Were you the crush Mikey was talking about. He had never specifically said it wasn’t you, or that Raph had no interest in you. All he said was that raph had a crush on someone and someone had a crush on you.   
No, it cant be true.   
You decided to see for yourself and you stepped forward.   
“Raph, what are you doing here?” You asked, seeing him jump slightly when you first spoke but he settled when his eyes fell on you.   
“I-I came to see you.” he stuttered slightly, something you had never really heard him do.   
“Me?” You ask, your heart hammering in your chest but you kept yourself as calm as you could, in case it wasn’t what you were thinking.   
“yeah, look, I gotta speak to you.” he said with a sense of urgency. You nodded and he indicated to the side of the roof where there was a small wall the two of you could sit on. You walked over with Raph behind you and you sat down, followed by him. You saw how nervous he was and you couldn’t help but smile, thinking he was cute like this.   
“Whats wrong?” You asked, moving closer to him.   
“nothings wrong, its just-“ he trailed off, looking away from you.   
you couldn’t help but giggled as you wrapped your arms around his own, like you did all the time.   
Raphs head snaps towards you, his eyes falling on your lips so you bit your lower lip, trying to stop you giggles.   
“I love you.” He suddenly said, like he couldn’t quite control it. It was low, always a whisper, and he didn’t mean to say it so straight forward. But he had.   
You sat back slightly, surprised he was so upfront about it. You wouldn’t have expected him to have taken ages to say those words. He always kept his walls up, and you assumed it would take months of dating before he dare say that.   
“I shouldn’t have said any-“ He started to get up, his eyes filled with embarrassment but you grabbed onto his arm, pulling him down. As he sat down, you pushed yourself up to press your lips to his in a quick kiss. You wanted to stop him from leaving, but you were still speechless from what he had said. It was the only thing you could think of.   
His free hand came up and skimmed the skin of your cheek, checking to make sure you were okay first before he cupped your cheek, kissing you deeply.   
You smiled into the kiss, bringing both your arms from around his arm to place your hands on his shoulder.   
A cold breeze came quickly and took you by surprised. You shivered, pulling back to let out a small gasp from the coldness.   
“Is everything okay?” Raph said very quickly, afraid he had went too far with the kiss.   
“Yeah, sorry. Its cold up here.” You giggled, shaking slightly.   
Both of Raphs arms wrapped around you and you were engulfed in warmth. You leaned into his chest, your hands on his chest as you leaned your head against his chest.   
“I love you too.” You smiled, pushing yourself up to press a kiss to his jaw. You felt Raph tense as you rested your head against his chest again before smiling and resting his chin atop your head.   
“Although, it will soon get too cold for you too.” You mused, smiling to yourself.   
“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Raph shook his head, more than happy to stay like this forever.  
“well, if you’re sure. I was going to say we could go back to mine.” You pulled back, looking up at him as you saw the realisation spread over his face.   
“It is a bit cold.” He mumbles.   
You chuckle as you lean up and peck his lips before the two of you got to your feet. Raph kept one arm around you as the two of you headed.   
“Can I come too?” Mikeys voice shot through you like the wind as you and Raph snapped to see he was sitting on the other wall. God knows how long he had been there, but, judging by that smirk, he had seen a kiss.   
“Not unless you want another black eye.” Raph growled, pulling you closer. You knew he probably wouldn’t have kissed you or confessed if he knew someone else was.   
“Maybe another time.” You giggled. Raph turned his back on Mikey to start walking away.   
You smiled at your old friend, knowing he had set the two of you up like this.   
‘Thank you’ you mouthed to him, earing a wink from the orange masked turtle.   
Maybe you should trust him more often, although you weren’t sure that you could believe everything he did wasn’t going to be a prank.   
But on this occasion, it was an exception


End file.
